Descent into Darkness II: Dusk Maiden's Requiem
by Meatt
Summary: Teiichi and Yuuko pull each other deeper into the heart of their relationship. As Bon Festival draws closer, the two ready themselves for a spectacle ignorant of the web being cast around them. Is it a creation of fate or perhaps destiny? What will they do when the veil or ignorance is ripped from their eyes and the light of truth seers their hearts?
Yuuko rests against the passenger's seat of Chizuru's car as they make their return home. Her eyes jump between the glowing street lamps and billboards which illuminate the night's sky, and reveals the department store bags in the back seat. Since her escape from her prison, the technologies of this era riddles her with curiosity. So much so, that Teiichi and Chizuru spend parts of their weekends educating her.

"I can't believe how much everything has changed over the course of sixty years. It's like a whole new world now."

"I'm sure it's been a bit overwhelming for you, but I think the festival will make you feel a bit more at home."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

The car pulls into the driveway and both females exit the vehicle, grabbing the bags from the backseat. Within the largest bag lies a purple yukata that Yuuko's eyes never leave while following Chizuru to the door. The memory of the garment's soft textures against her skin and its way of showing off her curves leaves her gitty.

"Thank you for buying this for me. I'll find some way to pay you back. I promise."

"Don't worry about it," she replies, fiddling with the keys in front of the door.

After a series of clicks, Chizuru opens the door and the two enter their house. Amidst the quiet atmosphere, the hallway and kitchen lights welcome them home.

"We're home Teiichi!" both women shout, taking off their shoes at the entrance and walking through the hallway. Within moments of their announcement, Teiichi appears from his room and stands before them in his usual t-shirt and shorts.

 _Time really flies_ , Yuuko thinks to herself while Teiichi and Chizuru exchange words. _I used to tower over him when we first met, but now he's half a foot shorter than me._

"Welcome home," he replies, before focusing on Yuuko. "I ran the bath water for you."

"That was nice of you," Yuuko says, placing her bags down beside the couch.

"Don't mention it. I hope the water isn't cold by the time you get in there."

Chizuru walks up and takes hold of her bag before heading into the kitchen.

"I can help you put all of that away if you want," Yuuko says, following Chizuru to the kitchen.

"I can handle the bags. You go ahead and bath, and I'll do your hair before bed."

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping out."

"I'm sure," she answers shooing her away.

"Okay."

Yuuko hastily makes her way to Chizuru's bedroom and digs into the dresser drawers. After rambling through her collection of garments, she grabs a long sleeping shirt, shorts, and underwear before exiting the room. While in the hall faint whispers of conversation reaches her ear, from what seems like the kitchen area.

"You can't...do that," Teiichi says.

"You may not like it, but you're going to have to deal with it."

It's not the first time she's overheard the two of them talking in the distance. Usually, she tries to remove herself from the area, in order to give her hosts more privacy, however; recently she notices herself hanging around longer than she had before.

"Get going Yuuko and stop eavesdropping," Yuuko whispers, pulling herself down the hall and into the bathroom. She places her clothing in their appropriate areas before performing her preliminary washing. With that done, she moves over to the tub where the clear, steamy water awaits her. Her legs slide into the water, causing her body to shiver in excitement before taking a seat, and resting her head against the tile wall. "This is like a dream," she says, moving her hands through the warm water. "Chizuru takes me clothes and grocery shopping, lets me help out around the house, and even lets me sleep in her room." Her contentment slowly morphs into a frown. "It's embarrassing, someone as old as me, being afraid of the dark," she chuckles, staring up at the ceiling before recalling the situation just months prior.

 _"All done", Chizuru says, running her hand across Yuuko's smooth hair._

 _"Thanks", she replies, getting up from the chair and placing it_ under _the table. Chizuru takes her place within her futon and pulls the covers upon her eyes. "She looks so uncomfortable because of the light. We don't have to leave it on."_

 _She quietly maneuvers her way between the futons and stands at the light switch. With the flip of her finger, the light disappears. She performs a hard stretch, before turning_

 _"Good night Chizuru," she says, with a hard stretch before turning around. As she goes to take a step, her eyes gaze into the void around her. "What is this?" She spins around throwing her hands onto the wall, frantically feeling around for the light switch. Her hands move across the area with increasing speed, and after not being able to find the switch her heart pounds in her chest as the familiar silence bears down on her. "Where is handle," she asks while touching the dark, solid surfaces before here. Unable to find the knob, she claws on the surface like a rabid animal, before falling to her knees. "Teiichi," she utters, as the sound of her_ heart throbs _louder within her ear. "Teiichi!" she shouts before her consciousness dissolves._

Returning to reality, Yuuko massages the drowsiness from her face before marveling at her pale and flawless skin. The bite marks, much like the rash on her inner thigh, are but a distant memory.

"I never thought any of these marking would heal up with me being a ghost and all," she says, with a smile creeping on her face. "The excitement in Teiichi's voice when he noticed that the wound on my hand was gone was warming. When we went to the hot springs, in Okinawa, and I offered to show him that my rash was gone...I've never seen him run away from me like that," she says with snickering and then a sigh. "Even after I tried to kill him in the club room and when I attacked him at Yukariko's, he doesn't hold it over my head." Yuuko slides lower into the water, enjoying the warm liquid encasing her up to her neck. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world...", she says before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. As time passes on...ten minutes...twenty minutes...forty minutes...her sleep continues until her eyes suddenly shoot up, and her body stands upright.

Oh no, she thinks, jumping out of the bathtub and frantically looking for a towel. Did I really fall asleep again? How long was I out for?

Yuuko grabs her towel and dries herself off before tossing the towel in the hamper. She soon dawns her change of clothes before quickly exiting the bathroom. While standing in the hallway, the lack of conversation and movement sends a chill through her spine.

"Please don't let me have kept her up," she whispers to herself before moving to the entrance of Chizuru's room.

Her door remains slightly cracked and the sound of light humming emits from the futons lie placed on the floor, with a chair set beside the dresser, and Chizuru gazing in the mirror while brushing her hair. She takes a small sigh before walking in, which draws the woman's attention towards her.

"Another minute and I would have checked up on you."

"I fell asleep in the tub, I'm really sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing," she says, rubbing her forehead. "It's alright. Just sit down and I'll begin."

Without another word, Yuuko takes her seat and waits for her to start her task.

 _I was doing so well over the past couple of weeks, and now I've gone and blown it._

She shudders from the light strokes from the combs teeth against her scalp. As Chizuru goes on, her posture loosens and her eyelids feel heavier by the minute. Much like the times before, she quickly pinches her leg, warding off the sleep spell.

"If this keeps up, I'm going to fall asleep again," she whispers to herself.

"Go ahead," Chizuru chuckles. "I never said you couldn't."

"That would be rude of me. I've already taken up your day, and I've kept you waiting so much already. The least I can do is stay awake when you're doing me a favor."

The comb's gentle strokes come to a halt, and with it, the light tapping sound emanates from the dresser beside her.

"Will you drop the nice girl act already."

The woman's forceful tone causes Yuuko's body to stiffens up before noticing her standing before her with her arms crossed.

"Nice girl act..."

"Yes. The "nice girl act" you seem to be putting on for the past month or so. It was cute at first, but now not so much."

"It's not an act," she says, with her volume decreasing.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

Her body winces from the stern tone in Chizuru's voice.

 _Do I tell the truth? What if she figures it_ out, _though? Wouldn't that make my situation worse?_

"Yuuko?"

What should I do?

She clenches her shirt, in hopes of alleviating the pain from the daggers piercing her body.

"You're a pretty good actor," she says, clasping her hands and shrugging. "Perhaps this whole relationship is an act."

Yuuko's head jumps up as if someone lit a fire under her. The blades eject themselves from her body, bouncing on the floor before her words float into the air.

"It's not an act at all! I don't want you to think I'm this terrible monster because of one mistake I made back then!"

Chizuru releases a sigh before sitting on her futon.

 _Now I've done it. She's going to definitely think that I'm a liar now._

"I should have known that that was the reason," she says rubbing her head. "You've been letting that bother you for what...four...five months?"

"Yes."

"I think that you are a good person, and in your defense, I didn't handle your outburst back then like I should have. I do apologize for that, however; that you do have a problem. How would you feel if you were in my position?"

 _If my son or daughter was in the same situation, she thinks biting down on her lip. I would probably feel...the same way._

Her chest writhes as if the blades on the floor all pierced her body at one central point.

"I would feel the same way."

As the silence around them increases, the urge to take refuge in her futon grows steadily.

 _Maybe if I sleep on this, I'll feel much better in the morning._

"I'll say this and then leave the topic alone."

 _What more needs to be said?_

"If you believe that you owe Teiichi and me anything for you living here, then stop it. We're all family here that includes you."

Chizuru's words soothe the seething wounds in her heart and leaves her mouth dry of words.

 _She really thinks of me as part of this family?_

"Do you really mean that?"

"Have I lied to you since you've been here?"

"I don't think you have."

"Good, because I haven't. Will you stop acting like you're indebted to us?"

"Okay."

"Do you promise," she asks holding out her pinky.

"I promise, " she responds unable to hold back a smile while joining pinkies.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you can sleep without any worries."

With the issue behind her, Yuuko returns the chair to its home. Her fingers dance along the back of the chair briefly before turning around to find Chizuru's covers up to her eyes like usual.

"Do you want me to turn off the light?"

"Do you think you can handle it?"

Her gaze fixates upon the light switch by the door. As they two entities stare each other down, the hairs on her arms stand on end as the switch silently taunts her drawing her back to their confrontation.

"I'll let it stay on," she says, almost apologetically before taking her place in her futon.

After tucking herself in, she faces her host's back.

"Good night Yuuko."

"Good night Chi," she replies, before hiding away under her covers.

* * *

Yuuko opens her eyes to the sound of the walking down the hallway. The stinging glow of the light overhead causes her to shield her eyes and turn over and get up. Instantly, a pleasant aroma lifts her from the bed and out into the hallway. As she moves further down the hallway, the light scent of bacon causes her to lick her lips in anticipation. Soon she rounds the corner and arrives in the kitchen to find Chizuru placing the last of their breakfast on the table, licking her lips.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Perhaps you should wash up a little. You don't t want Teiichi to see that drool on your face."

Her hand quickly runs across the crusty surface on the side of her mouth. Without a moment to waste she darts down the halls and into the bathroom, and not a moment too soon as footsteps sound off down the hallway.

"That was close," she says with a sigh.

As she stands before the mirror she inspects the slightly bruised area around her neck and shakes her head at herself. She wets the cloth and cleans the saliva from her lips before tending to hair and then heading back to the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuuko."

"Good morning Teiichi," she answers, taking her seat out of the table alongside them.

"You look great this morning."

"Thank you," she answers, trying to hold back her blush.

"Alright you two, eat up before you food get cold."

The trio bows their head and utters their prayer before grabbing the utensils and eating. Unlike the usual morning, only silence accompanies the banging and clanking of their chopsticks and bowls. After everyone finishes, Chizuru moves over and takes Yuuko and Teiichi's plates and places them in the sink.

"Are you ready to go out tonight Yuuko?"

"Yes ma'am," they both answer in unison.

"When are you two leaving," Chizuru asks, facing the teenagers.

"I have to meet up with Haruka and Yuuto at Yuuto's place, so probably around seven."

Yuuko's frowns while staring a hole into the wall.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It's going to be very busy by the time you get to the riverfront."

"You're right. I forgot how busy it can get during. Perhaps I should call and reschedule."

"I'm sure it won't be that crowded," Yuuko answers cheerfully. "Anyway, it's been a while since you've met with them. Go and meet your friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," she says, tapping her leg under the table. Teiichi gets up from the table and places his chair under.

"Okay," he replies, getting up from the table and quickly making his way out of the kitchen. A quiet sigh escapes her mouth, but she shakes it off before looking at Chizuru. The curious stare coming from her makes her fidgets in her seat.

"You don't like Haruka, do you?"

"It's not that I don't like her," she answers, wanting to hide under the table.

"Isn't that cute. You're jealous."

Her lips for a frown as she pulls her vision away in humiliation.

"I'm not jealous."

"Whatever you say," she snickers. "Just remember, that a little jealousy is fine, however; too much jealous can kill your relationship."

She takes in a deep breath while listening to the woman's advice.

"I'll try not to let that happen."

"Good," she says, turning back around and tending to the dishes. "We raised him to know better. I highly doubt he'd do something like that."

Her frown fades as the running water suddenly washes away her doubts. Before long Yuuko gets up from the table and pushes the chair under.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not at all."

Yuuko opens her mouth but closes it before speaking.

 _Remember what she said last night._

Not wanting to rekindle any issues, she takes her leave and goes back into Chizuru's room. Yuuko rolls up her futon and places it in the closet along with Chizuru's. The hint of purple catches her eye causing her to look upon her newly bought yukata hanging on the center of the rack. Her fingers slide across the smooth fabric and white, circular designs. She takes it out of the closet and stands before the mirror on the dresser, holding the yukata up to her chest.

"I wonder if Teiichi will like this," she says, examining her sides. "Maybe I should have shown it to Teiichi after I got home."

Behind her, the sound of footsteps stop at the door.

"Yuuko, I'm about to leave."

She turns around to find him standing in the doorway.

"Have a good time," Yuuko says, before noticing the glazed over expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Ummm...not at all," he answers, shaking his head violently before looking away. "I didn't mean to start. Is that what you're wearing to the festival?"

"Yea. What do you think?"

"I think...I think it looks good."

She holds the garment closer to her body while her expression softens.

"Really! I wasn't sure if you would like it or not."

"There's...no way I couldn't like that," he adds, before quickly moving away from the doorway. "I'm going now." His footsteps speed down the hall and in the distance in his voice reaches her ears. "See you later mom," he shouts before the front door closes.

"I guess that answers my question," she says, with a playful smile. "This is going to the best festival ever!"


End file.
